pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Enfeeble
Not all curses are offensive. When the situation dictates it, a caster sometimes employs the Curse of Enfeeblement. This powerful spell saps the very strength from all targets in an area, draining them of vigor and causing their attacks to land with far less violence. Arena combatants have been driven nearly insane by this curse, with their weakened assaults unable to even pierce their enemy's energy shield. Enfeeble definitely shines when employed against fellow players. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = | c5 = | c6 = | c7 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 30 || 12.0s || || 20% || 20% || 20% || 25% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 34 || 12.1s || 5% || 21% || 21% || 21% || 25% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 36 || 12.2s || 10% || 22% || 22% || 22% || 26% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 38 || 12.3s || 15% || 23% || 23% || 23% || 26% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 42 || 12.4s || 20% || 24% || 24% || 24% || 27% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 44 || 12.5s || 25% || 25% || 25% || 25% || 27% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 48 || 12.6s || 30% || 26% || 26% || 26% || 28% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 50 || 12.7s || 35% || 27% || 27% || 27% || 28% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 54 || 12.8s || 40% || 28% || 28% || 28% || 29% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 56 || 12.9s || 45% || 29% || 29% || 29% || 29% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 60 || 13.0s || 50% || 30% || 30% || 30% || 30% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 61 || 13.1s || 55% || 31% || 31% || 31% || 30% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 62 || 13.2s || 60% || 32% || 32% || 32% || 31% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 64 || 13.3s || 65% || 33% || 33% || 33% || 31% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 65 || 13.4s || 70% || 34% || 34% || 34% || 32% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 66 || 13.5s || 75% || 35% || 35% || 35% || 32% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 67 || 13.6s || 80% || 36% || 36% || 36% || 33% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 68 || 13.7s || 85% || 37% || 37% || 37% || 33% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 69 || 13.8s || 90% || 38% || 38% || 38% || 34% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 70 || 13.9s || 95% || 39% || 39% || 39% || 34% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.2 || * Enfeeble has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills